


A Cat-astrophe

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Series: We're going to rule the world (eventually) [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Edgar continues to be annoying, Edgar the Cat - Freeform, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, GTA AU, Other, Team Better Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as he predicted, Michael got stuck with cat sitting while Gavin goes off with Jack and Geoff. Michael just wants some peace and quiet but Edgar is not going to give him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat-astrophe

BrownMan was one of the most famous names in the business. Not just in the USA but worldwide. He was well known for being an excellent sharpshooter, keeping his cool in dangerous situations and being deadly when needed. But with worldwide fame came danger.

A few years after he made a small name for himself another assassin was sent to kill him. Ray had laughed it off, easily dispatching the unfortunate man. But then it happened more and more frequently. What had started as a quick way to earn a shitton of money became deadly. He sold his apartment in New York and started to move. He never stayed in one place for too long and he was nervous, he couldn’t trust anyone.

After another year of this he decided enough was enough. He needed a crew.

Unfortunately, as he found out, crews could not be obtained by wishing. So he began to search. He didn’t want to join a large crew, they’d distrust him and eventually a different assassin would sneak in and end him. But if he threw his lot in with a piss poor group then there was no way they could protect him if something went wrong. That meant he had to check the crews out first, meet the leader and a few of the guys to figure out if there was a chance they’d be the right group.

After spending a month on one gang, which had quickly fallen apart, he decided that he’d soon have to give up. The assassins had become less frequent and Ray hoped that eventually they’d get the hint; he was not to be trifled with.

But he gave one last shot, one last go. The Hunters were causing a storm apparently. They lived in a city full of crime lords and gangs but they had still cut out a piece for themselves. And, on top of that, they had The Mad King working for them.

Ray had met him years before when they’d both been hired mercs on opposite sides. They had each taken down their mark within seconds of each other. Then they had just stared, guns pointing at each other. With their employers dead there was no point. The Mad King had lifted his hand in a salute and slipped away into the shadows.

While The Mad King wasn’t world famous like Ray, the encounter had stuck in Ray’s mind. Maybe this crew would be it.

It took an embarrassingly short time for Ray to find one of the members, a certain Gavin Free who was apparently idiotic enough to post selfies with the address tagged. Ray wondered how the men hadn’t been spotted by the police already.

Ray then found the address, only breaking a few minor laws, and bought the apartment next door. Time for the recon to begin.

 

After a week Ray was more than impressed with the crew. In that week they’d managed to wipe out a rival crew completely, using a pincer movement with the crew and the Mad King. But that caused problems, the bigger crews and gangs in the city were beginning to watch out for them and it would only be a matter of time until they did something drastic.

Ray thought about this as he walked up the many stairs to his flat, wondering if he should tip off the crew if he heard that someone was making a move. He paused, his hand on the doorknob. He froze, not sure of what had pulled him out of his thoughts.

It was something important, something potentially dangerous. Ray reached down for the gun in his pants and then heard movement from within the door. His breathing slowed, just as it did the moment before he made a shot. He counted slowly in his head. Then, hearing a crash, he ripped the door open and pulled his gun on the room.

He froze, trying to understand the scene in front of him. The mighty Mogar, already making a name for himself, was crouched on the floor surrounded by what looked to be Ray’s entire game collection. He stared up at Ray in shock and a tiny little kitten climbed onto his back, mewling triumphantly.

 

Michael was sick and tired of Gavin’s fucking cat. The Brit was constantly cooing over it, stroking it and cuddling it. But when he had to go out on a special mission Michael was the one left in charge of it. Michael had entered the flat and glared at the kitten who mewled up at him.

“Let’s get a few things straight okay?” the cat stared up at him and Michael glared back. Talking to the cat in the first five minutes was not a good sign. “You’re going to be quiet and not cause any trouble and I’m gonna go play Halo, got it?” The cat continued to stare and Michael turned away.

While he played he kept on hearing the cat mewling from the other room. Occasionally it would enter the room and nudge his hand while he was playing. When that caused him to jump over the edge of a cliff he yelled and the cat backed off.

Half an hour later, the level completed, Michael was feeling good. Edgar hadn’t annoyed him and Gavin had texted him, saying he’d be back in an hour. Michael stretched and stood up, wandering into the kitchen. Then he paused and did a double take of the room. He couldn’t see Edgar anywhere. He frowned, walking back into the living room. No cat.

He also wasn’t in the bedroom, the bathroom or the spare room. By the time Michael had finished his search he was close to tearing his hair out. Then he spotted it. The open window. He paled and ran over to it.

There was a small balcony and below a sharp drop. Michael opened the door carefully and turned, trying to spot the missing kitten. Just as he turned he saw a quick flash of black fur. Michael groaned. It was going into the next door neighbour’s apartment.

 

“Look I’m not trying to rob you!” Michael said anxiously. Ray just stood in the doorway, blinking slowly.

“Look, my friend got this cat and then he was nearly killed by my physco friend so we can’t keep him at our place and my friend kept him here but then he went off and I had to look after the cat and it came in here and I’m really not trying to rob you I promise!” Michael said, words spilling out in his haste to explain himself.

“Is that the cat?” Ray asked, pointing to the kitten on Michael’s back. Michael turned slightly and nodded.

“That’s the fucker yeah.”

“You found him at least.”

Michael nodded, still lying on the floor. Ray shifted awkwardly, how were you meant to tell someone you were stalking them to gain access into their crew?

“Yeah, this way Gavin won’t kill me at least.”

“Is Gavin your friend?”

“Yeah he owns the cat.” Michael stood up slowly, trying to stop the games from falling too hard to the floor. Ray rushed over and started moving them off the man. Michael froze beneath him and Ray thought nothing of it, continuing to shift the games. He had most of them downloaded onto his account but he’d bought some of them years back.

Ray turned his back on Michael and instantly the man leapt to his feet, launching himself at Ray. Ray was caught off guard, the games crashing to the floor once again. They exchanged quick blows, fairly evenly matched. Ray was the better marksman but hand to hand combat wasn’t his thing. Michael seemed to have practiced for years as he ducked and weaved but had no finesse. Eventually he landed a solid blow to Ray’s face which sent the sniper tumbling down.

Michael followed him, grabbing the gun he’d spotted from the man’s pants. He cocked it and pointed it at Ray’s head.

“Who the hell are you?”

Ray gulped, dying by his own gun would fucking suck. Dying at all would suck. His mind whizzed through a few options of what he should do, how he could get this madman to stand down and give him his gun back. But eventually he settled on the truth.

“I’m BrownMan.”

Michael gaped and Ray smirked, obviously the man had heard of him.

“Who’s your mark? If it’s Gavin or me we can pay you off.”

“It’s not like that okay? I’m not here to kill anyone. I’m here to join your crew.”

Michael appraised him for a moment before lowering the gun. He scooted off the younger man and held out a hand, lifting him to his feet.

“Why does BrownMan want to join our crew?”

Ray shrugged, tracking the movement of his gun which was still halfway pointed at him.

“Felt like it was time for a change. I was checking out if your crew was worth it. Definitely seems like it.”

“How’d you figure that out?”

Ray smirked before answering. “There aren’t many people who can catch me off-guard.”

Michael nodded. “So what happens now?”

“Take me to your leader.”

Michael smiled and nodded, scooping up Edgar.

“Come next door and I’ll call Geoff.”

 

An hour later they were sat in front of Gavin’s X-box, phone call still not made. Ray was annihilating Michael and with each death Michael’s voice grew louder. Edgar was curled up in front of them, fast asleep despite the noise.

Gavin walked in slowly with the rest of the crew behind. They took in the room, the two men sat on the couch with the rest of the room in disarray from Michael’s searching. Their two guns were sat out in the open on the coffee table. When the two lads heard the crew enter they turned.

“Hey Geoff.”

“Hey Michael, who’s your friend?”

“I’m BrownMan.”

The room stood frozen for a second before Ryan started to laugh. He stepped forwards and shook Ray’s hand.

“I thought we’d see each other again.” He then reached down to pick up Edgar, petting the kitten as if by reflex. Geoff and Jack exchanged a look, seeming to ask each other a question. They must have come to a satisfactory conclusion because they walked into the room, Geoff grabbing a beer before sitting down. Michael and Ray silently got back to their game.

Gavin was left standing in the doorway of his own apartment with no clue about what was going on. He slowly stepped in and collapsed onto the couch. Michael handed him his controller and Gavin took it.

The rest of the night was spent with Ray beating every single one of them. Ryan and Jack could keep up for a while but eventually they lost to him as well. As they all said goodbye to each other Michael smiled. He’d enjoyed talking to Ray. The man was smart and witty. Maybe the cat wasn’t so bad after all… FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt I do not have in front of me unfortunately. Also, fun fact, this is the third part of this series I wrote. I finished this story back in July and have only just got around to posting it. But now this one is up I can write the rest of them.  
> If anyone's interested the first one was 'There doesn't have to be two of us (but it helps)' then it was 'A Pet Project' and then this one. I mean, technically there's also a story I wrote called 'A Legacy of Ash' but that one wasn't really a proper one? Also, it was never posted on AO3 so it still doesn't count.  
> See you next time!


End file.
